THE FOXES REVENGE
by narutayu
Summary: NARUTO ABANDONS KONOHA FOR A GREATER EXISTANCE LATER CHAPTERS  ARE M DUE TO LANGUAGE AND SADISTIC AUTHOR's comments warnings dark naruto godlike naruto awesome tayuya!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY HERE IS THE RE WORKED VERSION DUE TO MY POOR REVIEWS YOU GUYS MADE ME CRY SNIFF SNIFF ANY WAY HERE YOU GO

"Why are you chasing me" a seven year old Naruto asked.

It had been like this for as long as he could remember. The villagers would gather a large mob of people to kill the so called 'demon child.'

"Shut up monster!" That was the only response he got as the villagers continued chasing him.

'Why do they hate me so much? What did I ever do to deserve this?' Naruto thought as he ran down another street.

He ran so fast that he did not see they were leading him to a dead end. He backed up against the wall and stared at the villagers. They all had sick grins on their faces.

"Now you die, demon" one villager said as he walked towards Naruto with a club.

"No, please stop" Naruto said in a pleading tone.

The villagers grin just grew more wicked.

"Demons like you don't deserve mercy!" the villager screamed as he brought his club up over his head and prepared to bring it down, only to be stopped when a kunai found itself buried in his throat. He fell to the ground with a sickening THUD Naruto looked up and saw none other than Orochimaru

"You villagers are the only demons that I see here" he said with a hiss.

The villagers backed up in terror Orochimaru reached for Kusanagi and brought the sword level with the villagers.

"Now you die" he said as he charged the villagers and began slashing off limbs with expert precision.

The villagers screamed in terror as they were cut down to a man.

Naruto could do nothing but watch in awe as the snake Sannin slashed and cleaved the mob.

One villager attempted to get away only to be stabbed in the back as he ran.

Naruto looked around and saw that all the villagers were dead.

Orochimaru put away Kusanagi and then turned to Naruto, who had a look of terror on his face. He just smiled and said "It's okay Naruto. It's all over now." With that, Orochimaru smiled and began to walk away

Naruto ran up to him and asked, "C-can I go w-with you p-please?

Orochimaru nodded and patted the boys head as they walked out of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE AGAIN I AM BACK AND DUE TO THE REVIEWS OF CERTAIN AUTHORS I WILL TRY TO CORRECT MY ORIGINAL MISTAKES.**

**DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Might as well get this out of the way

[Thoughts]

"**CONVERSATION WITH KYUUBI"**

"SPEAKING"

**JUTSU**

**TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto was walking through the village of oto ever since he was saved from konoha five years ago he had gotten used to the village.

People here respected him as a person not as some horrible demon brat he wondered why people called him that but when he used to ask in konoha they would often throw things at him while cussing violently.

He thought about asking orochimaru but had yet to act as he feared the response he would ger.

[I just wish I knew why they all hated me that's all!] He thought to himself as he walked the streets of oto.

His appearance had changed he no longer wore that ridiculous orange jumpsuit he had replaced it with black anbu style pants. He also wore a black vest that was similar to the ones jounin wore he had the head ban of oto tightly secured around his forehead.

He was currently on his way to the otokages chambers to meet up with his new team. He was curious as to who he would be paired up with. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a certain foul mouthed red head in front of him until it was to late.

Tayuya was knocked down while Naruto stumbled backward "nice real fuckin nice shithead why don't you watch where the fuck your going dipshit"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror when he saw who he had bumped into. "S-SORRY T-TAYUYA please don't kill me" .As far as naruto had seen this chick was crazy she seemed to take genuine happiness in giving pain!

Naruto started to back away when he saw tayuya bring her flute to her lips suddenly she began playing a tune as he sighed in relief as he thought she had forgiven him.

[Damn that was a close one I thought she was gonna kill m} his thoughts were suddenly cut off as giant hands shot out of the ground and wrapped around his legs.

"shit" he said as the legs pulled him down to look at a now grinning tayuya as she put her flute away and began walking away.

"Now were even shit head " she said as she walked away humming to her self.

"TAYUYA!" Naruto screamed as she walked away still humming to herself.

"Can you atleast let me out of here " he said pleadingly while struggling to get free tayuya stopped humming and turned to face him.

Before she gave an evil grin and asked "whats in it for me shithead? " she said as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Ill give you all the money I get on my first mission" he said pleadingly tayuya just smirked and Naruto knew right away that she wasn't happy with that

"Tell you what shithead you give me all the money you get on your first five missions and ill let you go." she said with a smirk.

"What you cant be serious " Naruto said as he was in disbelief tayuya scowled and said "take it or leave it shithead"

Naruto sighed and hung his head in defeat and mumbled "fine you win tayuya" he then felt himself being lifted into the air and before he could react he was tossed into a wall knocking him out as anime swirls were visible in his eyes.

"Pleasure doing business with you naruto-kun " tayuya said in a sarcastic tone as she laughed maliciously as she walked away. A evil grin still plastered on her face.

Naruto shook the cobwebs out of his head and began heading of towards the otokages tower.

[Hope I can find an explaination for this to give orochimaru] he thought to himself as he continued walking towards the otokages chambers

a\n I know I ended at a cliffhanger oh well please review


	3. Chapter 3

**YO ITS ME NARUTAYU IM THANKFULL FOR THE REVIEWS AND I ADMIT THAT YOU ALL ARE RIGHT I DO NEED TO HAVE LONGER CHAPTERS BUT HEY I UPDATE ENOUGH RIGHT?**

**DISLAIMER NO JUTSU I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID TAYUYA WOULDN'T BE GONE BUT THAT SUNA SLUT PINK HAIRED BANSHEE AND PINEAPPLE HEADED SHIT WOULD**

[Thoughts]

**JUTSU**

'speaking'

'**KYUUBI'**

Orochimaru's eye twitched in shock at the large stack of paper work in front of him it was over five feet tall! Orochimaru even being one of the three legendary sannin was trying to control the urge that he had to use a fire jutsu to get rid of this vile creature.

[I just had to become a kage to prove my teacher wrong I wouldn't settle with just being an s-ranked missing nin I just had to go the extra mile] Orochimaru thought to himself as he began doing the symbols for a fire jutsu.

Just then Kabuto walked in 'ahem' orochimaru fumbled on the hand seals and instead of getting a fire ball like he originally planned he ended up with a twisted version of the **ORIOKE JUTSU** which tuned him into a naked fat guy Kabuto sweat dropped at this and began to quietly slip out of the office when all of a sudden .

'KABUTO! You have three seconds to tell me why you barged into my office before I decide to do something horrible to you '

Kabuto's face paled several shades until it was as pale as the snake sannins himself before he stammered out

'Orochimaru-sama I just came by to inform you that naruto-kun has arrived so that you may assign him a team.

Orochimarus face softened a degree before it turned into a full fledged smirk.

'Good send him in Kabuto' Kabuto nodded and left to get naruto.

ELSEWHERE

Naruto was sitting in the waiting room outside the otokage's chamber when kabuto exited the chambers and came towards him with a smirk.

'naruto Orochimaru-sama is ready for you I suggest you not keep him waiting'

Naruto nodded and after giving Kabuto a suspicious glare walked into the otokages chambers.

'aH Naruto-kun come over here said Orochimaru while gesturing to a small chair in front of his desk.

Naruto quickly walked over to the chair and took a seat. He had to admit that it was difficult to see orochimaru from behind that mountain high stack of papers on his desk when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

If the kage's were supposed to be all knowing and all powerful why didn't they just use **KAGE BUSHINS** to do the paper work for them?

Naruto was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he watched Orochimaru swat the giant stack of papers to the floor. Orochimaru had a Look of pure rage on his face and Naruto a look of awe and terror on his. Orochimaru then calmly sat down a wide grin on his face. Naruto hated that grin of his he felt as if it could scorch his very soul from his body. Sure Orochimaru had trained him and taught him how to use a wide variety of jutsu but the snake still scared the shit out of him.

'Now that that annoyance is out of the way I'd like to discuss your new team or should a say your new team mate' Orochimaru's grin grew even wider and he looked like he was about to shed his skin and slither around on the floor.

Naruto's eyes narrowed what do you mean by team mate Orochimaru-sama?

Just as Orochimaru was about to answer naruto heard the sound of a door opening his eyes widened in shock due to who he saw.

'YOU!' he shouted as he jumped out of his chair his finger still pointing at the person in front of him.

Tayuya just smirked as she watched the boys actions she had to admit he was an amusing shit head

'Yeah its me shithead whats with the big welcome did you miss me naruto-kun?' She said in an annoyingly innocent voice.

Naruto face faulted before quickly screaming 'Why the hell would I miss you you fucking extorted me earlier today and then threw me into a damn building.'

Tayuya pretended to pout 'But Naruto I thought you liked abusive women.'

Naruto face faulted once again but before he could respond both teens were suddenly silence by a large burst of ki coming from Orochimaru.

'Enough! Of this chatter Naruto tayuya is your teamate end of discussion now get out of my chambers before I slit your damn throats' Orochimaru shouted his voice filled with pure malice.

Both teens looked at one another a glare on their faces as they bowed 'hai Orochimaru-sama' they both said as they hurriedly left the room..

'jesh what was his problem' tayuya asked as they were walking around oto .

Naruto just shrugged ' I don't know isn't he always like that?' He asked her

Yayuya had a look of fake contemplation on her face ' jee shithead how did you come up with such a logical answer as that damn we should call the damn news and tell them we found a fucking genius! She said with more than a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

Naruto just scowled it was his idea that they get to know each other since they were partners now but all he managed to learn was that she really was the ice queen of sound.

'Oi shit head I asked you a fucking question .'

Naruto looked at her before asking 'what is it tayuya?'

Tayuya thought about it before asking 'Why the fuck are you so fucking happy all the time from what snake eyes told me your whole damn village hated you he told me they fucking chased you with clubs on your damn birthday what the hell are you so damn happy about?'

The question caught Naruto completely off guard Naruto thought about the question before answering

'If I tell you will you answer a question of mine' he asked her

Tayuya nodded as she was sort of curious about his answer .

Naruto sighed before continuing ' honestly tayuya I don't know why im so happy all the time I just try to see the goods side of things'

'Like what naruto? ' she asked him her intrest getting the better of her.

Naruto noticed that she called him by his real name and he couldn't detect even an once of venom in her words he allowed a smile to grace his lips before answering.

'Well for one thing I would have never came to this village I would have never had had any friends if it wasn't for Orochimaru .'

'Friend like who naruto?' tayuya asked she was surprised this boy he seemed to see the light in everything.

Naruto was more than a little surprised at her interest in his response so he thought it over before answering.

'WEll for example people like Zaku, Kin , Dosu . And you Tayuya Naruto said with a smile.

This caught tayuya off guard and her breath considerably hitched as she thought to herself [Damn not only does he see the good in everything but everybody as well ]

'Thanks naruto' she muttered it was barely above a whisper he just smiled at her not giving an answer.

**A/N AND THIS CHAPTER IS DONE I MADE THIS ONE A LITTLE FIUFFY I THINK I DID OKAY THE CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN THE OTHERONES OH AND JUST SO YOU KNOW NO NARUTO WILL NOT CHANGE TAYUYA INTO A GIRLY GIRL SHE WILL ONLY HAVE A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT ATTITUDE WHEN SHES WITH HIM . PLEASE REVIEW I NEED A MORALE BOOST**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay fox sama if you don't like it you don't have to read it honestly drop the superiority complex already I write for my own enjoyment Oh and secondly if I want to take time to write notes I will I do not take flames lightly ATLEAST THAT'S WHAT I WOULDVE SAID HAD THIS NOT BEEN A FANFIC SITE Okay now back to the story. **

DISCLAIMER

IF I OWNED NARUTO A LOT MORE PEOPLE WOULD BE DEAD

[thought]

'speaking'

'**kyuubi'**

**jutsu**

Tayuya was walking through oto thinking of what naruto had told her [seriously what the fuck is with that shithead whats he got to be so goddamn happy about? Did Orochimaru give him a fucking hand job or something/] Tayuya shuddered at that thought.

[and then if that wasn't enough the fucking shit has the nerve to classify me as a friend seriously what the hell is with this guy?]

Tayuya was really starting to get frustrated with the knuckle head and if that wasn't bad enough they had there first mission coming up in a few days she was just hoping that she didn't kill the little shit.

**ELSEWHERE**

Orochimaru was deep in thought as to what he would do for naruto he was pondering the aspect of giving Naruto a cursed seal almost every shinobi in sound who had proven themselves worthy had one this next mission would determine if naruto was among them.

[hmm well Naruto this next mission should prove to me if you are worthy of my 'gift'] he thought a smirk evident on his face.

'Orochimaru-sama im here for my mission briefing' the snake was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he saw Naruto kneeling before his chambers.

'Ah yes naruto your first mission will be to eliminate a small group of bandits that have been spotted near the village borders'

'Are there any ninja amongst them Orochimaru-sama'

'No not that our scouts have reported this mission is c-rank'

'Hai Orochimaru-sama how many bandits are there did our scouts get a number?

'We believe its some where around twenty it shouldn't be a problem why naruto are you afraid or something? I could just send sakon to do it.'

Naruto's eyes went wide with anger everyone in sound knew that naruto hated sakon the bastard always thought he was better than everyone and that was something Naruto couldn't stand. Orochimaru smirked inwardly with the mere mention of sakon Naruto would do anything to prove he was better than him.

'Hell no!' Naruto suddenly screamed all traces of doubt were gone what replaced them was a look of pure determination.

Orochimaru suddenly sighed this boy was very easy to manipulate Orochimaru wondered what crazy stuff Naruto would try if he was determined . 'very well Naruto the mission will proceed the day after tomorrow I suggest you prepare your self '

Naruto nodded before giving a slight bow to Orochimaru.

'You are dismissed'

'Hai' Naruto then left the chambers if he would have turned around he would have seen a sick grin on Orochimaru's face

[Naruto I do so love your stupidity ignorance truly is bliss I suppose] Orochimaru thought to himself

Unknown to Naruto their were actually thirty odd bandits and two missing nins in the group that he had sent Naruto to 'remove'.

[Soon Naruto we we'll see if you are worthy to be one of my pawns] Orochimaru thought the sick grin still evident on his face.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Naruto was at one of oto's many training grounds trying to perfect his usage of the kagebushin. He was sparing against five clones of himself one clone attempted to punch him in the face he ducked under the punch and grabbed the clones arm he then judo flipped the clone on his back. Before he could finish the clone off he suddenly heard a flute and just managed to jump out of the way of a zombie like thing wielding a club the clone however wasn't so lucky as Naruto saw him turned into a puff of smoke.

'HA looks like I missed eh shithead.'

Naruto turned his head and he looked on in shock at the red head in front of him.

'Tayuya what the hell were you trying to kill me with this zombie thing' screamed Naruto as he was pointing at the club wielding zombie.

Tayuya had a smirk on her face 'Its not a zombie shithead this is my doki and to answer your question what are you going to do if I was?'

Narut face faulted [was she really trying to kill me?]

Tayuya's smirk widened as she put her flute to her lips and began to play a melody

[Oh shit] Naruto thought to himself as he turned around and saw the doki effortlessly take out his shadow clones.

Naruto made hand signs and suddenly fifty clones surrounded the creature. Naruto smirked as his clones surrounded the creature and threw kunai with explosive tags at the beast after the explosion Naruto dispelled the clones thinking that it was over. His smirk quickly died the moment he saw that the creature was unaffected by the attack. His attention quickly went to tayuya who he noticed was laughing.

'DAMN THAT WAS FUCKING PATHETIC' she screamed .

'Did you honestly think that it would be that easy? Tayuya asked him as she recovered from her laughing fit

'S-shut up I-I wasn't really trying I was just testing you that's all'! Naruto stammered out

'Sure you were shithead' tayuya said in a sarcastic tone

'**THIS IS PATHETIC KIT YOUR GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED AND THE RED HEAD ISNT EVEN TRYING.**

[Who said that ?]

When naruto didn't get a response he just shrugged it off before charging the doki head on.

[That's pathetic what the hell does that shithead think hes doing] Tayuya thought to herself as she resumed playing her flute.

Naruto continued his charge on the doki when he was suddenly smacked aside with its club Tayuya smirked as the body hit the ground but the smirk suddenly was replaced by a look of shock as the body disappeared with a poof of smoke.

'Shit when the hell did he do that?' Tayuya said as she was looking for naruto.

Naruto suddenly appeared from beneath the ground behind her doki before Tayuya could react he was on the beast's shoulders with a kunai in hand he then brought the kunai down on the beast's head the beast let out a cry of shock as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tayuya brought her flute to her lips she suddenly felt a kunai pressed against her throat she looked out to the field and saw that the boy who had dispelled her doki was smiling at her he then to turned into a puff of smoke. Tayuya turned her head slightly and saw that Naruto was the one with the kunai against her throat. Naruto smiled at her and slowly removed the kunai from her throat.

Before whispering to her ' I told you I was only testing you tayuya' a smile still on his face

'Yeah yeah shithead you won this round.'

**A/N OH AND FOXSAMA ITS NOT PERSONAL I DON'T TAKE FLAMES WELL ANY WAY AS YOU ALL CAN SEE THE CHAPTERS ARE STARTING TO GET LONGER AND NO I AM NOT STARTING THE PAIRING YET THE REACTIONS THAT NARUTO AND TAYUYA HAVE ARE JUST TO SET THE OVERALL MOOD OF THE STORY SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT OTHERWISE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KURTULMAK YES I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE GETTING AT I DO NOT LIKE FICS WHERE NARUTO IS BEATEN BUT IT IS NECESSARY IN THIS CASE AS FOR THE GRAMMAR BASED ERRORS I DO NOT HAVE A BETA READER . OH AND THANKS TOBI FAN.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**NOW IF I OWNED NARUTO ALL THE TEME LOVING GIRLS WOULD BE DEAD AND TAYUYA WOULD HAVE KILLED THAT PINEAPPLE HEADED FREAK AND SUNA SLU- WELL YOU GET THE PICTURE.**

'speaking'

[thoughts]

'**KYUUBI'**

**JUTSU**

Tayuya was still pondering how naruto managed to beat her sure she wasn't really trying as she was only using one of her doki . [Maybe I underestimated the little shit/] she thought to herself.

[Nah the little fag just got lucky that's all.] Next time she would get him next time he wouldn't be so lucky an evil grin slowly spread across her features.

**Elsewhere **

Naruto was currently at his apartment in the urban district of oto. He was packing up the necessary provisions he would require for the mission. Their mission was to eliminate a small group of bandits that had been spotted on the outskirts of oto. Naruto had currently packed most of his ninja gear he had it all packed in a sealing scroll that he had bought for the mission. The scroll held several extra kunai and shuriken along with five thousand rou just in case they were forced to stay out longer than what had been planned. Once Naruto thought that he was all packed up he began to look around the room it was a small apartment it had one bedroom a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living area. Even though it was small it was cozy and was a hell of a lot better than the one he had in konoha. Naruto shivered as he recalled the memories.

**XFLASHBACKX**

Naruto was currently sitting on the dirty floor of his apartment of konoha. He had just gotten through a day of hell at the village given to him by none other than the villagers themselves. He often wondered to himself why they hated him so much he had even asked the oldman hokage and his sensei Iruka neither had given him a reason they just quickly changed the subject on him or told him that they didn't know.

[damn old man why don't you tell me the truth am I a monster? What did I ever do to the stupid villagers?]

His thoughts were suddenly cutoff as he heard slamming at his door and cries of come out and die like the demon you are and let us in monster so we can slay you. Naruto knew that they wouldn't get through his door the hokage had put several strengthening seals on it and only he could allow people inside it was the only thing in his apartment that worked. On a good day he would wake up tosee that only a few rocks had been thrown threw his windows. The apartment was in utter disarray there was broken glass from where the villagers had hurled their sake bottles through his windows from a few days ago. The local plumber had shot off all the hot water in his house and then the sewage and waste manager had been polluting naruto's water with chemicals that would kill a normal person . But Naruto wasn't normal according to most he was a monster.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and tried to block out the villagers screams of bloody

murder as he slowly went to his bed and covered himself with the mold covered sheets running from mobs all day had really tired him out as he slowly closed his eyes and tried to find peace in the plain of dreams.

**FLASH BACK END**

Naruto quickly pushed those memories aside . He had a new life now all those old memories were supposed to be forgotten right? But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring himself to forget them. Maybe he remembered them as a reminder as to how much he hated them or maybe it was because he hated himself for letting them do that to him/ But then again he was just a child what could he have done.

[If I would have fought back that would have only given them more of a reason to consider me a monster one day ill return the favor] he thought to himself. He then suddenly heard evil laughter coming from his mindscape.

'**HA SO YOU WANT REVENGE DON'T YOU KIT? **The beast asked naruto was shocked for a moment before he responded.

[Yes I want them to pay for how they treated me why couldn't they treat me like I was human why did they have to treat me like I was a monster?] The demon was silent for a moment before it spoke.

'**I'LL TELL YOU ALL IN DUE TIME KIT YOU JUST HAVE TO BE PATIENT ' **said the demon as it left naruto's mind scape. Leaving Naruto to wonder what it meant.

**ELSEWHERE**

Tayuya was currently at the sound four head quarters gathering what she needed tayuya didn't cary kunai or shuriken when she went on missions. She didn't bring any money she thought that since she was practically the shitheads babysitter the least he could do was pay for her stuff. The only weapon Tayuya carried was her battle flute the one thing she had left that was from her home. She suddenly found herself thinking back to the day she got her flute it was one of the few happy moments she had with her family that soon turned to tragedy.

**XFLASHBACKX **

Tayuya was at her house with her mother and father they were piss poor and would often leave tayuya alone when they left. Its not that they didn't care for her they had no choice as they lived in the land of water which was one of the poorest nations. But not today not on this day for it was tayuya's eighth birthday

And her father had a special present for her.

'Happy birthday tayuya-chan' her mother told her as she kissed her on her forehead.

Tayuya smiled at her parents despite their problems she really did love them. Even though she never really had an actual birthday party she didn't care. She didn't even care that her last years present was an old worn out pair of shoes they kept her feet warm at least. So she was surprised when she saw what her father had gotten her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a flute and a well made one at that her parents smiled at her reaction.

'Now you be sure to practice and enjoy yourself alri-' her father was suddenly cut off as a large man brandishing a blade walked in

'Hmm what do we got here a birthday party? good where are my presents?' the man said with a sickening grin

'What do you want?' her father stammered out. The blade wielding giants grin grew a mile long.

'Nothing much a piece of cake a bit of icecream and your BLOOD' the man screamed as he broke out into a fit of laughter .

'As soon as tayuya's parents heard that laughter their blood ran cold standing in front of them in a state of pure blood lust was the s-rank missing nin kisame as soon as tayuya's father knew who it was he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a kunai. He then shouted

'run tayuya get out of here'

'Kisame you damn shark what do you want?'

Ksame smirked before responding' now now is that any way to treat a fellow mist missing nin? Besides ive been hired to kill you'

His eyes narrowed at that before he responded 'who wants me dead tell me!'

Kisames grin returned

'just the man who you stole that flute from' he said as he then pointed his sword at tayuya.

Tayuya's eyes widened as she then turned and began running away kisame tried to lunge at her when he saw her father in his path.

'Leave the girl alone kisame' he snarled as he began doing hand seals **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU **

When the smoke cleared there were three ogre like creatures surrounding him he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a set of wood pipes

'Lets finish this fish bitch' he said as he brought the pipes to his lips.

Kisame just smirked as he charged the man. Tayuya ran out the back door but she didn't stop there she kept on running she ran until she reached the outskirts of wave there she collapsed from exhaustion.

The man side stepped Kisames charge and began playing on the pipes suddenly the three ogre like creatures sprang to life Kisame blocked a club swing with his blade then jumped out of the way of the kunai that tayuya's mother threw at him. Tayuya's father seeing an opening did several hand signs before returning to his pipes he then began to cast a genjutsu on the shark nin. Only for kisame to turn into puddle of water 'mizu bushins but how' he then turned around and looked on in shock and horror his wife had been cut in half and standing over her now lifeless form was none over than kisame.

'You shark bastard im going to fucking kill you!' he screamed tears were welling up in his eyes and rage was burning in his soul.

Kisame smirked 'now don't tell me your sad because I killed your little whore tell you what after im done with you im going to find that cute little girl of yours and make her my whore after that ill cut her up real nice'

'you fucking sick piece of fish shit don't you go near her leave her the hell out of this!' the man snarled he then brought his pipes to his mouth.

The tune they played this time was different it was no longer calm and mysterious now the tune was filled with malice sorrow and rage the three doki did not move to this tune instead they started to disolve before kisame could make a witty remark his eyes widened in shock tayuya's father was becoming one with his doki this was the true purpose of their kekkai genkai his head was suddenly wrapped in bandages and one of his hands spouted out claws and in the other there was a giant club. He grew and now stood at thirteen feet tall more than enough to send his head through the roof of his small house. On his back there were a pair of white wings and his eyes were a dark crimson.

He then let out a blood curdling roar and charged kisame he swung his club at a high speed which caught Kisame off guard. Kisame was batted into the air by the blowhe then slashed kisames body with his claws which caused Kisame to crash to the ground hard. When the dust cleared and kisame still hadn't moved he transformed to his normal form before coughing up blood apparently the jutsu was going to finish him after all.

[sorry tayuya I hope I bought you enough time] he then collapsed on the ground dead.

When tayuya woke up she found herself being carried by none other than orochimaru himself believing that she was safe she went back to sleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tayuya subconsciously began rubbing her cursed seal

[safe yeah right not with that snake bastard in charge]

She then packed up her flute along with some food

[the shithead probably forgot about food maybe I should pack a little extra?]

[No goddamnit why do I care if the fuck tard starves?]

But even despite her own protest she found her self packing food for the knuckle head.

[That shithead better appreciate this] she thought to herself as she walked home

**AN REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM BACK AND JUST GOT A FEW THINGS TO GO OVER BEFORE I CONTINUE FIRST OFF IDC WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME PERSONALLY IM A SADISTIC BASTARD HAHA **

**THE ONLY REASON IM HERE IS TO WRITE AND IMPROVE NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS.**

**DISCLAIMER** now really if I owned naruto there would be more corpses all hail jashin!

Naruto and Tayuya were currently at the gates of oto having just been briefed for their mission .

They were more than a little bummed that it was only c-rank but they would never tell orochimaru that. The two shivered at the thought of what the snake could do to them if he didn't get his way. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

'So Orochimaru-sama wants us to go out and remove a group of bandits right?'

'No shit blondie you were at the briefing shithead'

Naruto face faulted 'I was just trying to make conversation jeez.'

A scoff was his only response 

'**HA HAVING LADY TROUBLES KIT?'**

[Shut up you supid fucking voice who the hell are you?] it had been like this for awhile a voice would suddenly pop up in Naruto's head and leave before it answered his questions to say it was unnerving would have been an understatement.

' **ILL TELL YOU LATER KIT AND WHATS WITH THE FUCKING ATTITUDE DON'T TELL ME THE REDHEAD OVER THERE IS HAVING AN EFFECT ON YOU?'**

[s-shut up its not like that goddamnit.] Naruto's first response was a laugh followed by the same voice.

'**SURE ITS NOT KIT YOU JUST HAPPEN TO BE IN A BAD MOOD DON'T TELL ME ITS THAT TIME OF MONTH ALREADY**

[WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM IM NOT A FUCKING GIRL!] When Naruto didn't receive a response he began to bang his head off the village gates while screaming out curses to everything within a square mile of his position this action did not go unnoticed by a certain redhead.

'What the fuck are you doing blondie?' Naruto then began to realize what he was doing and quickly got his senses back just in time to hear the voice snicker in his mind then revert to nothingness. Naruto decided to play it dumb he didn't want anyone to pry into his emotional mask.

'What do you mean tayuya ?' Naruto's voice was shockingly innocent which only further angered the red head that was beside then expressed that anger by hitting him hard upside the head with her flute.

'Ow that fucking hurt' Naruto then began to rub the back of his head to try to lessen the pain a bit.

The redhead just smirked. 'That's what you get for acting stupid blondie'

'What do you mean?' was the blondes only response.

'I mean shithead that its completely impossible for some one that acts as stupid as you to pass even the academies tests so drop the damn stupid as shit act already!' Naruto was taken aback by her words

'Now don't get all mushy on me blondie because I will kill you.' Naruto suddenly face faulted.

[so much for a good moment] he thought to himself.

Just then the gates were opened and they were allowed to pass. Security at oto was tight to say the least they had to go through a vigorous screening just to leave the village Naruto wondered what you had to do to get back in.

'Come on blondie' Naruto was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard tayuya call out to him

'Coming tayuya-hime' he said in a falsely dreamy voice as he began to walk up to her.

's-shut up blondie!' Naruto noticed that she was trying to hide the angry blush on her cheeks Naruto decided that he would play around with her a bit more.

'Why tayuya-chan your cheeks are red are you okay.' Naruto then touched his hand to the side of her cheek as if he was checking for a fever. This only made the redheads blush progress further.

'Y-yeah im fine blondie ' she was relieved when Naruto removed his hand from her cheek she then felt the urge to beat him senselessly but didn't act on that it was as if something was keeping her from breaking his jaw.

'Okay if you say so Tayuya-chan I was just worried that you were sick or hurt.' Naruto then decided to take his playing a bit further.

Tayuya suddenly felt herself being embraced in a warm hug as her blush returned to her full force. She then slowly began to return the hug an action that surprised the blonde even more than herself.

[Damn I didn't expect that] Naruto thought to himself.

'No im alright shithead and if you tell anyone about this I will kill you.'

Naruto laghed nervously before responding. 'I wouldn't even dream of it Tayuya' Naruto then broke the hug as they continued walking.

They were currently jumping through the trees at top speed trying to locate the group of bandits that they were to ;remove; they then came upon a suspicious looking cave and when they got closer they saw a few bandits patrolling the area deciding that this was the group they were sent to remove they began to move in they didn't even bother with concealing their chakra they were only bandits after all.

'Watch and learn blondie' Tayuya whispered to him as she brought her flute to her lips.

'As you wish Tayuya-sama' the blonde blurted out a false sense of adoration in his voice. This made the redhead blush all over again.

'Don't start this now blondie' she whispered as she surpressed the urge to laugh and the urge to kill him and even a sick combination of the two.

'Fine as you wish tayuya-hime' Naruto blurted out again this time getting a small smack upside the head courtesy of his redheaded partner.

'I thought I told you to shut up blondie' she couldn't help but smirk at the pained expression on the boys face. Naruto rubbed his cheek innocently where there was now a huge slap mark present.

Naruto then nodded and said 'okay Tayuya but were continuing this after I kill all those bandits single handedly.' Tayuya couldn't help but smirk as they reached their destination.

'sure you will blondie sure you will' Tayuya stated in a sarcastic tone she then began to play a genjutsu and within moments all of the visible bandits were attacking each other Naruto couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

'You and that flute never do cease to scare the shit out of me ' the blonde stated dreamily as he watched the carnage that the genjutsu caused.

Tayuya simply nodded after all if she stopped playing the genjutsu the bandits would break free. Naruto began a few hand signs of his on before shouting **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU ** suddenly fifty clones popped in front of the blonde. Who then ordered them to attack the confused bandits. A thought made its way into both Naruto's and Tayuya's mind. They make a good team. The visible bandits were caught completely off guard as the small army of shadow clones ripped through their ranks killing many.

After the sounds of battle cleared Naruto and Tayuya went down to check for stragglers when they hit the ground however they suddenly felt two poorly hidden chakra signatures well more realistically Tayuya felt the signatures and whispered it to Naruto. Naruto simply nodded a serious expression on his face

Tayuya noticed this 'well looks like blondies done acting like a fucking shithead' she smirked when the boy began to try and act stupid again.

'Drop the fucking mask shithead nows not the time to act like a fucking idiot.' Naruto nodded as he gave her his agreement he still wondered how she figured him out.

Suddenly two ninja came out of the cave. Tayuya and Naruto were more than a little shocked at this.

'Damn looks like Orochimaru's reports were wrong' Naruto stated bluntly Tayuya smirked.

'It doesn't make much of a difference blondie I'll play them a melody of death' Naruto never saw Tayuya as serious as she was right now. The two enemy nin chose that moment to speak up.

'So lord orochimaru sent a couple of brats to take us out the demon brothers of mist ha ive never been so disappointed'. Said one of the demon brothers.

'Oh well we'll make quick work of you little brats' said the other of the two brothers.

Without saying another word the demon brothers began to charge the two oto nin before the oto nin could react they were suddenly impaled by the demon brothers claws. The demon brother smirked but the expression quickly left their faces. As the oto nins poofed out of existence in a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Tayuya then appeared behind the two mist nin and before they could turn Tayuya had already planted a kunai in one of their spines. The mist nin collapsed on the ground as blood pooled around him the other had enough time to glimpse the corpse of his brother before a clawed hand ripped out his throat.

To say that Tayuya was surprised would have been an understatement after Naruto had henged a clone to look like her she began to feel a blood lust wrap around him she didn't notice the changes he went through till this exact moment. Needless to say she was impressed this first transformation put the cursed seal to shame. Naruto's usually life filled blue eyes were now a dark red that was filled with bloodlust. His teeth had become fangs and his hand had spouted claws and if that wasn't enough there was this tailless cloak of red chakra surrounding his body. Tayuya subconsciously took a step back Naruto noticed this and his features began to turn back to normal before he collapsed on his knees panting made her way over to naruto and began to help him up she didn't want to admit it but the blonde wasn't nearly as week as he let on and as this was his first kill he seemed to be taking it pretty well.

'Well that was fucking something blondie what the hell was that?' The blonde in question just took a deep breath before responding .

'I honestly don't know tayuya-chan I just felt this power take hold of me and then I wanted to feel their blood on my hands he then looked at his still bloody hand then back to the corpse of the throat less mist nin. And it just took control of me I knew what I was doing but it made me animalistic and I had a insatiable lust for blood.'

Tayuya simply nodded glad that the blonde wasn't in his blood craving state right now.

'Don't worry about it blondie its not like you're a monster or something and besides your not the only one that has another form' Naruto quickly looked up a questioning look on his face.

Tayuya grinned at the look she was receiving as black markings began to cover her body and she transformed. She grew horns that sprouted out of her head her skin took on a darker hue. And her eyes became black with yellow pupils. Naruto whistled in an approving manor this action caught Tayuya off guard. As she was blushing again the blush was a mix of anger humiliation and something else that she couldn't quite figure out.

Naruto smiled inwardly he had to admit she was cute when she blushed Naruto quickly caught on to where his thoughts were going and shook them off he then looked over to Tayuya and wondered where her thought were heading as well. Tayuya then returned to her original form.

'See shithead I have a powerful seal she then moved her hair out of the way so that the blonde could clearly see the seal located on hes neck it looked weird like all seals it had a pointed end and consisted of three prongs. Naruto fought to hide his blush as the seal was on a lower part of her neck. Apparently Tayuya noticed his concealed blush and decided to have a little bit more fun with the brat.

'You like what you see Naruto-kun' she said in a horrifyingly innocent voice. Naruto quickly broke from his trance like state to look up at the now smirking red head. He tried to find a response but none would come to him he suddenly blurted out the only logical response that came to his mind.

'Lets find a place to stay its getting late as hell' he then began to rub the back of his head innocently. Tayuya looked around to notice that it was getting late the sun was all most completely set she simply shrugged and walked with the blonde to one of rice countries many villages.

[I'll get you back later blondie] she thought to herself a smirk evident on her lips.

**OKAY THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER ONE THING I WANT YOU ALL TO VOTE ON MY POLL SHOULD I START THE ROMANCE PART OF THE PAIRING NEXT CHAPTER OR WAIT A WHILE LONGER THAT'S ALL FOR NOW REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY IM BACK WITH ANOTHER WEEKLY UPDATE IN TRUTH IDK HOW LONG I CAN KEEP UPDATING LIKE THIS BUT HEY I'LL TRY. BASED ON THE POLL RESULTS THE MAIN PAIRING WILL EVER START LATE THIS CHAPTER OR VERY EARLY NEXT CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER NOW IF I OWNED NARUTO SASUKE WOULD BE DEAD TAYUYA WOULD BE ALIVE ANT ERO-SENNIN WOULD HAVE HIS OWN PERVERTED SEGMENT ON THE SHOW.**

Pein was meditating in his quarters when he felt a rise in demonic chakra the spike only lasted about fifteen seconds and was many miles away but they don't call him the god of ame for nothing.

[hmm looks like the boy has finally made contact with his tenant now we can extract the bijuu.] He thought to himself.

Pein slowly got to his feet from his meditative stance he would tell his subordinates that the kyuubi jinchuriiki has been located.

**MEANWHILE…..**

Naruto and tayuya were walking through one of rice countries many villages after they completed their mission he had to be smart and tell her they should stay in a hotel so far Tayuya hadn't found one that she liked. They had already been to three different places and she had left all of them in sickening torrents of curses leaving Naruto to follow close behind her like a lost puppy. They were currently approaching their fourth hotel of the day Naruto gulped before wording his opinion.

'you know Tayuya for a ninja you sure are picky as hell when it comes to living arrangements I never thought that you would be so picky.' Naruto stated dryly

Naruto quickly did a double take when he found Tayuya's fist in his gut he crumbled to his knee's before going into a coughing fit. He then looked up to the glaring redhead before smirking and making up a comment.

'why Tayuya how could you I thought you loved me!' he screamed loud enough for the whole village to hear him.

Tayuya suddenly turned bright red at the blondes rant she heard everything he was screaming

'oh those wasted nights oh those wasted gifts I thought you cared for me Tayuya-sama! He screamed a smirk lining his features for every line he spoke.

He was suddenly silenced when the red head pulled him up to eye level and started shaking him smirked at the blondes frightened expression before responding

'whats wrong Naruto-kun I thought you liked it ruff.' The two carried on with this for several minutes before going into the hotel Naruto liked to mess with her she looked funny when she got angry. The two quickly made their way to the main lobby of the building the hotel wasn't well furnished and probably was void of customers oto was a new village after all. Soon a large man came up to the desk. He seemed happy to see the two obviously it had been a slow day.

'ahh would you look at the young couple is it your honey moon?' he asked a large grin on his face. This got Tayuya fuming.

' how about you mind your own goddamned business and quit bothering me and blondie shithead.' she spat out The man at the desk had a slightly stunned look he looked to Naruto for help and the blonde just shrugged he then looked back at the fuming red head.

'oh sorry I can see now that your not a couple will you require a room this evening mam. The red head calmed down slightly and nodded her head in agreement.

'very well room 208 upstairs' he then threw Naruto a set of keys as they setoff to Naruto fought hard to control his giggles' Tayuya then glared at him and he started outright laughing in the hall way.

'What's so fucking funny shithead?' Tayuya asked obviously not amused at the blondes attitude slowly he began to control his laughter.

'I cant believe that idiot thought we were a couple and on honey moon im what twelve and your fucking fourteen honestly who gets married at twelve now I could understand if I was sixteen and you were eighteen but twelve that's just wrong.' Tayuya nodded her head in agreement

'see blondie I knew you weren't a complete idiot.' Tayuya then put her hand around the blondes shoulder in a companion like gesture. Naruto face fault'

'Great I go from being a complete idiot to a half wit in three minutes.' Tayuya overheard this and started laughing.

'I think your overestimating yourself blondie I said you weren't a complete idiot your still eightyfive percent retarded your nowhere near a half wit..'

'Its better to be a half wit than a smartass Tayuya-hime' he replied bluntly Tayuya stopped her laughing and put her foot to the side and tripped the blonde Naruto fell straight on his face.

'Ha serves you right blondie Tayuya stepped over Naruto's body and started to walk when she felt her leg get grabbed.

'Let the fuck go blondie' Naruto just smiled at her.

'Tayuya -chan how could you after all we've been through' crocodile

tears were streaming down his face.

'What have we been through blondie ive only been your parter for two fucking weeks!'

''Yes but they were the best weeks of my life Tayuya-sama' Naruto said dreamily which earned him a slap from the red head.

'S-shut up blondie and lets go' her face was blushing and Naruto grinned.

'I love it when you get physical Tayuya-chan.' This sent the redhead stomping in the opposite direction.

[ha I win] Naruto thought to himself.

'**ID BE CAREFULL IF I WERE YOU KIT WOMEN ARE CRAZY'**

[Seriously who the hell are you?]

'**WELL SINCE YOU USED MY POWER I GUESS I CAN FEEL YOU IN'**

[Wait your power what do you mean/]

'**THE GIRLS RIGHT YOU ARE A HALF WIT YES MY POWER WHEN YOU WERE BORN I WAS SEALED WITHIN YOU'**

[Who are you and why are you sealed in me?]

' **I WAS JUSTABOUT TO GET TO THAT YOU BAKA I AM THE INFAMOUS KYUUBI NO KITSUNE THE FOURTH HOKAGE SEALED ME INTO YOU TO PREVENT ME FROM DESTROYING KONOHA THAT'S WHY YOU WERE HATED'** kyuubi stated matter of factly.

[You're the reason I was hated?]

'**DAMN THE GIRLS RIGHT YOU ARE EIGHTY FIVE PERCENT RETARDED YES I AM THE REASON YOUR HATED **

[why did you do it?]

'**DO WHAT?'**

[attack konoha if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been hated I could have been normaL.]

'**why the hell should I tell you that besides your lady friend is waiting' **Kyuubi then began to laugh uncontrollably Naruto quickly tuned him out.

'Damn perverted fox' he mumbled to himself as he started walking towards their room Naruto reached room 208 shortly after and quickly thrust the door open his eyes widened in shock at what he saw Tayuya was I the process of changing she had just taken off her shirt and was currently in her bra Naruto fought valiantly to fight off the nose bleed but the sight was simply to much for the boys mind as his defenses were over run a small trickle of blood could be seen flowing out from his nose. Tayuya having noticed his appearance did the first thing she could think of…. She threw a lamp at him it seemed to Naruto that the object just disappeared from the counter and found itself upside his head with enough force to knock him out cold.

The next thing the blonde saw was an angered kunoichi glaring down at him.

'Hey Tayuya-chan he said innocently signature smile in place.

The red head just huffed at him before responding.

'Just what the hell were you doing blondie?' she asked suspiciously Naruto cleared his throat before responding.

'um well I was walking down the hall way towards our room and when I opened the door you were changing and I kinda just….stared' He said in his most innocent voice his response caught the redhead off guard.

'Atleast you're an honest pervert' she stated dryly. Naruto quickly interrupted her.

'**I am not a pervert!** it was an accident you caught me off guard that's all! He shouted

'Fine ill believe you this time blondie your lucky I don't like killing kids.' she stated dryly

'Im not a fucking kid im a shinobi !' he screamed matter of factly Tayuya just huffed in submission and plopped herself down on the bed.

'Whatever shithead im going to sleep.' she said dismissively.

'Good night Tayuya-chan' he said in a dreamy voice Tayuya chose to ignore him and get some rest it would be a long day tomorrow.

[I'll get her for that damn lamp thing tomorrow] He thought to himself before he plopped down on the other bed he was asleep in minutes.

**ELSEWHERE**

Pein had quickly summoned his subordinates he wanted to get his hands on the kyuubi child as soon as possible. Once every member was present he began his speech.

'The kyuubi jinchuriiki has awoken his bijuu im sure you all felt the chakra spike from the boy ?' all the members nodded in agreement.

'Good I would have been surprised if you didn't now back to business as you all know the kyuubi is the deadliest of all the bijuu plus we do not know what Orochimaru has taught the boy about his tenant therefore we cannot act as of yet however I would like zetsu to keep an eye on the boy.' Zetsu nodded his head in agreement.

'Good you are now dismissed everyone then faded out of existence leaving pein alone in his chambers.

**BACK WITH NARUTO AND TAYUYA**

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shook his head clear of the cobwebs that sleep had caused he looked over to notice Tayuya was still asleep snoring but asleep none the less. Naruto smirked he was going to enjoy waking her up. Naruto casually walked over to her bed and calmly leaned over her bed until his mouth was directly above her ear he then took a deep breath.

'Wake up Tayuya-chan!' he screamed

The redhead in question jumped up and clung to him not realizing what she had done she slowly calmed herself before looking up and noticing that she was clinging to Naruto's chest she quickly pushed him away Naruto had a dazed look on his face as he fell onto the other bed due to the force of the push.

'What the fuck wee you doing blondie!' she screamed Naruto cleard his throat before responding.

'I-I was just waking you up Tayuya-chan' he said innocently the redhead looked at him suspiciously for a moment.

'Well why did you fucking scream in my ear?' Naruto shrugged

'That was payback for you throwing the damn lamp at me; he stated dryly

Tayuya just huffed before she to got out of bed. 'I hope you know I am not paying the fucking hotel bill'

'I understand Tayuya-sama' he then gave her a slight bow to say he was surprised when he found himself pinned to a wall with a redheaded girl glaring at him would have been an understatement.

'Why do you keep fucking with me shithead' she shouted as she moved her head closer to stare directly into his calm blue eyes.

'Because you look cute when your angry' he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the it was Tayuya's turn to be surprised when she felt Naruto press his lips to hers. Tayuya was shocked but even more shocked when she found herself returning the kiss after about five seconds their lips parted and Naruto smiled at the girl In front of him

'the reason I mess with you is because I care for you Tayuya-chan in all my life ive never met anyone like you' he said as he stared into her eyes. Tayuya took a breath before responding.

'ditto'

**AN ID LIKE TO THINK THAT WAS ORIGINAL ENOUGH I HAD TO START THE PAIRING IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE POLL RESULTS NOT A SINGLE VOTE FOR START PAIRING LATER OH WELL I GUESS THAT'S JUST THE WAY YOU PEOPLE ARE I REALLY HAVE NO PATIENCE WHATSOEVER SO I GUESS IM NOT ANY BETTER OFF LOL.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**YO IM BACK AND I HAVE REASONS FOR MY ABSENCE I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF HOW TO MAKE NARUTO GODLIKE AND I FOUND AN INTERESTING APPROACH TO IT BUT THAT CAN WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK NE? ALSO I WILL BE PUTTING UP A JUTSU LIST NEXT WEEK AS WELL I'VE ALSO GIVEN NARUTO A SUMMON WELL HERE GOES. THE NEXT CHAPTER I WORK A LITTLE HARDER ON THIS ONE THEN ALL PREVIOUS READ AND REVIEW. SERIOUSLY YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT LET YOU HAVE ANY SAY IN THIS FIC AND I WILL NOT GIVE YOU GUYS POLLS UNDERSTOOD?**

**DISCLAIMER IF I OWNED NARUTO I WOULD MAKE HIM EVIL ALL HAIL JASHIN !**

Naruto smiled at Tayuya as he was still holding on to her. He pulled her towards him and embraced her in a warm redhead returned the hug although a little hesitantly she wasn't often shown any affection so the feeling that she felt was utterly foreign to the kunoichi. Tayuya sighed before she spoke.

'Well you got balls blondie I'll give you that much you're lucky im not beating the shit out of you right now ' she said calmly.

Naruto chuckled at what she said before responding.

' So does that mean I get to live?'

Tayuya went in to a thinking like pose as if she was considering her options This caused Naruto to begin worrying. Tayuya then shrugged much to the blondes relief.

'I guess' she said she then pulled the blonde towards her tillt heir lips were inches apart she then spoke.

'Now blondie it's time for payback' she said with a smirk as she pressed her lips firmly to his.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock the kiss had caught him off guard he quickly pulled himself together as he began to return the firm kiss.

'Whoa I didn't see that coming.'

The two quickly pulled apart as they heard the voice behind them. When they turned towards the window they faced a now smirking kidomaru. staring at them..One thought was going through the couples mind [Damnit you fucking spider freak.] The two then began to glare at the spider nin.

'Damnit kidomaru what the fuck are you doing here!' Naruto shouted anger and embarrassment evident in his voice.

Kidomaru smirked 'I could ask you and red the same thing Naruto' kidomaru retorted. He was obviously amused with the situation.

Naruto and Tayuya both blushed bright red at his retort. The two quickly got into control as they resumed glaring Kidomaru noticing that if this keeps up they may try to kill him put his hands out in a peace making gesture in an attempt to ward off their glares.

'Relax you two orochimaru-sama sent me to make sure you two loud mouths were still breathing that's all.' he said dryly which only ticked the blonde off more causing his eyes to glow red with sighed before he continued

'But then I come in here and find you two sucking each others faces off imagine how I feel!' he shouted with a fake smirked.

'Im surprised you didn't stay quiet and watch us you sick hentai!' she shouted.

Now kidomaru was on the defense as the kunoichi 's comment had caught him completely off guard .Naruto smirked when he realized this.

'Yeah Tayuya's right knowing you you would even stop to see two men make out if it gave you a hard-on oh how are sakon and ukon by the way? Has ukon gotten to third base with him yet?' Naruto asked. Tayuya began to snicker

Kidomaru was shocked by the blondes question .

[How the hell did he know they were gay are they really that obvious?]

Kidomaru shrugged he had to find a way out of there and fast so he quickly went back to the original topic.

'Look Naruto it's not my concern of what you and the ice queen over there do" he paused temporarily to gesture towards Tayuya. He then began to continue.

'I was just sent to make sure you two were alive and then report back to orochimaru that's all'

He then turned towards the window and began to walk towards it.

'Now if you'll excuse me I have to go report to orochimaru-sama' Then without saying another word the spider nin leapt out of the window towards oto.

'Damn spider fucker' Tayuya muttered Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

'Well he killed the moment ne Tayuya-chan?' Naruto asked while the redhead just shrugged

'Guess so shithead.'

'I hate spiders' Naruto mumbled causing Tayuya to smirk. She then smacked him lightly in the back of his head.

'You're pathetic you know that?' Tayuya asked Naruto just pouted before he answered

'Yeah and you're abusive' he said with a smirk. Tayuya just shrugged him off.

' Yeah so that just means you like abusive women' she said with a smirk Naruto smiled

'Hey I like a girl who can defend herself' he said as he shrugged. While Tayuya smiled

'T-That's unusual you mean you don't like to act like the girl needs you to do everything for her right?' she asked a little surprised she believed that all men were arrogant pigs who wanted to act as if a woman was just a precious possession that they had to protect from the whole world to a point of smothering and here was this kid who actually liked the fact that she had an attitude it shocked her slightly.

Naruto nodded 'yes I believe women have every right to stick up for themselves' he said with a smile.

Tayuya smiled back up at him before she shrugged

'Okay then lets go Naruto orochimaru-sama is waiting on our report' she said matter of factly. Naruto shrugged as he began to follow her out of the hotel room.

Tayuya was the first to break the silence 'you know what shithead you must be the strangest person I've ever met' she said

Naruto smiled 'why am I strange Tayuya-chan?' Naruto asked he was curious as to what her reply would be.

' nobody can be happy all of the goddamned time seriously what the fuck is your problem?' she asked she was curious as far as she knew Naruto had it rough little did she know that she didn't even know the half of it.

Naruto smiled at her 'tell you what Tayuya you tell me why you always swear I'll tell you why I always smile Tayuya nodded in agreement.

**;OKAY IM JUST GOING TO SKIP THIS PART IT'S JUST EXPLAINATION ANYWAY.;**

The two then continued to walk on in silence before Naruto was brought out of his thoughts.

' **HEY KIT \?'** the voice asked

[Yes kyuubi what do you want?] Naruto asked slightly annoyed that the fox had interrupted his thoughts.

' **IM JUST CURIOUS WHY DO YOU LET HER BEAT ON YOU YOU KNOW IF I WERE YOU I WOULD HAVE ALREADY MATED HER AND STOPPED HER ATTITUDE?'** kyuubi asked Naruto gave a mental shrug

[Just because im you're vessel fox it doesn't mean I have you're personality] Naruto shouted in slight rage kyuubi chuckled lightly

'**YOU'RE JUST AS FIESTY AS YOU'RE MOTHER KIT SHE WAS A REDHEAD AS WELL APPARENTLY YOU HAVE THE SAME TASTE AS YOU'RE FATHER '** Kyuubi said in amusement.

[you knew my parents?] Naruto asked as he was surprised when kyuubi didn't answer Naruto zoned him out due to more urgent matters.

Minutes later the two reached the main desk and were greeted by the same large man. The man grinned when he saw the two of them. The man then got an idea he decided he would tease the two of them poor bastard if only he knew they were shinobi.

'my my if it isn't the young couple tell me how was the honey moon?' he asked in a teasing manner Naruto just rolled his eyes He then saw that Tayuya was fuming.

'Sir if I were you I would advise you stop with the damn jokes before Tayuya kills you.' he warned in a serious voice. The man gave them a mocking laugh.

'ha that's funny your just fucking kids go ahead let the skirt try it brat' the man said in arrogance . Naruto quickly looked to his side to see that Tayuya was fuming. She then calmly looked at Naruto as if expecting his approval .

Naruto sighed 'do you really want him dead Tayuya-chan? He asked. Tayuya nodded her head in affirmative Naruto then sighed

'Tayuya just don't kill him okay you could break his legs or something alright ?' he asked once again Tayuya nodded

Naruto then reached into his pouch and handed her a kunai he looked up in time to see the mans face pale slightly. He smirked as he placed the knife in her hand.

'thanks shithead ' she said as she took the kunai Naruto smiled at her .

'have fun Tayuya-chan' he said cheerfully Naruto then began to go through hand seals.

**OTO SHOUKEKI NO JUTSU **he shouted as an invisible shield of sound surrounded them the shield was shaped like a bubble and had decent space to it. The mans face now paled several shades as he realized that he had in fact insulted shinobi. Tayuya smirked when she saw the look of fear on his brought himout of his fear induced shock when she spoke.

' whats wrong fatty don't think you can fight a girl you were talking some shit awhile ago?' she brought her hand up as she grasped the kunai then with a flick of her wrist she suddenly threw it at the man.

It hit him in his right thigh as blood began to gush from the wound.. The man let out a deep scream of pain as he collapsed to his knees. Naruto and kyuubi watched in amusement as the man bled. after all Tayuya outranked him so he couldn't even stop her if he wanted to which he didn't of course the man deserved it. He was an arrogant fool and now he would pay.

[sounds like justice to me] Naruto thought as he watched the mans blood spurt. Tayuya looked back to see Naruto was smiling at her she then shrugged and pulled out her flute.

**MATEKI MUGEN'OUSA** she shouted as she brought her flute to her lips .

Before the poor fat man knew what was going on he was in a different place he found himself bound cross style on his knees surrounded by corpses and bones. He then felt intense pain as his body began to melt before his own eyes! Naruto winced as he remembered just how painful that genjutsu was first hand after about three minutes he walked up to Tayuya and tapped her lightly on the shoulder causing her to drop her genjutsu. The poor fat man screamed out loud then crumpled to the ground. Naruto then dispelled the sound shield as he looked at the pitiful sight of the man.

Tayuya smirked at the downed man 'ha we taught his fatass a lesson right blondie?' Naruto smirked at the redhead and shrugged

' Actually I think you're genjutsu gave him a mental illness more than teaching him anything' he said with a just shrugged

'oh well it serves him right' she said as the two left the building unaware of a certain plant like nin watching them.

[hn looks like the boy knows sound based jutsu and his partner seems to be well versed in genjutsu an interesting pair] Zetsu thought to himself as he followed the new ;couple;.

**LATER **

The two had just reached the village gates when the gate guards came up to them and gave them a screening to be sure that they weren't using henge to infiltrate the village after they were done Naruto spoke.

'Seriously we even had orochimaru-sama's seal and the damn bastards still screened us' the blonde said dryly. As the two went through the nodded in a silent agreement as they set off toward the otokages temple.

**LATER **

**Naruto and Tayuya were kneeling **in front of the snake sannin/otokage

'report' orochimaru said calmly.

'hai orochimaru-sama' they both said at the same time.

'The mission was a success but on the way we encountered a few ninja Naruto henged a couple shadow clones to look like us and the damn fucks took the bait' Tayuya reported. Orochimaru nodded in acceptance the snake then fixed his gaze upon Naruto.

'did anything interesting happen Naruto?' Naruto looked up at him with a questioning look.

'**HE'S ASKING ABOUT ME YOU BAKA!' **Kyuubi yelled in irritation

[oh that explains a lot] kyuubi just huffed in response as the great demon lord was thinking about how he could make his vessel stronger. The demon smiled to himself as he summoned a scroll he would make the boy a godlike shinobi one way or the other [or more accurately a demon lord like shinobi ] kyuubi thought to himself with a grin.

Naruto looked up at the snake sannin as he spoke.

'Hai orochimaru-sama I met my tenant and have used his power.' The snake eyes widened for a mere second he then began to grin inwardly[finally my pawn has gained use] he thought to himself before he spoke.

'I understand Naruto I would like to see you later on concerning your tenant understood?' the snake asked Naruto nodded in acceptance.

Tayuya began to look curiously between the two as she was a little frustrated that she was being kept out of loop in the matter. She then calmed down when Naruto gave her a look that said he would tell her later. Orochimaru noticed this and smirked

'Well well you two look like your getting closer' he said with a chuckle both teens looked up at him each trying to hide their embarrassment

Orochimaru smirked he enjoyed messing with his subordinates it gave him something to do when he wasn't fucking kimmimaro up the ass. He then waved off their embarrassment .

'Very well you two are dismissed Naruto you are to report to me tomorrow.' he ordered the two bowed to the otokage before they left his chambers.

AS THEY LEFT THE CHAMBERS Tayuya asked a question 'hey blondie what did orochimaru-sama mean by your tenant?' she asked cautiously as she felt this was very personal information Naruto sighed he then looked at her and thought his response out carefully.

'D-do you really want to know Tayuya?' he asked carefully redhead in question nodded yes she was slightly concerned for her teammate she was human after hesitated before he continued

I-im the vessel of the great demon lord kyuubi no kitsune.' Tayuya's eyes widened but before she could respond Naruto continued.

' Although im the demons jailer I am not the kyuubi I understand if you hate me for what I contain but know this it is not what I am' Naruto waited for her to respond the redhead cleared her throat before she began.

'so who gives a shit about that fucking fox you said so yourself that your not the fucking kyuubi so why would I hate you shithead.' Naruto's eyes widened a bit before a smile spread across his face a true smile one of happiness and joy not the usual dopey grin he wore.

He then on impulse hugged the redhead in front of him he laughed nervously before responding

'Thank you Tayuya-chan you don't know how much that meant to me' Tayuya just shrugged.

'okay Blondie but can you quit with the damn mushy shit while we're in public?' She asked as she returned the hug Naruto nodded and broke the embrace

Just as he was going to go separate ways towards his apartment the red head spoke.

'oi blondie you fucking shit where the hell is my money?the redhead screamed Naruto turned around to see her running at him.

'shit!' the blonde screamed as he began to run from the fiery kunoichi.

'Get back here you fucking shit so I can kill you!' Tayuya screamed .

As she continued to chase Naruto through the village. Blonde in question stopped running and turned to face her. Tayuya took in a deep breath as she took note of her surroundings. They were in one of oto's many training grounds. If the tree's and target dummies were any indication.

'why did you stop here shithead?' Tayuya asked suspiciously.

Naruto grinned sheepishly 'well to be truthful I wanted to train im surprised you kept up with me your quick anbu have had trouble keeping up with me but you did im shocked and about the mission payment don't worry I haven't even cashed the slip yet don't worry Tayuya you can count on me okay?' the blonde asked while Tayuya shrugged

' okay blondie I believe you but if you fuck up im going to kill you got it?' she asked as Naruto nodded.

Naruto chuckled nervously 'I know you would Tayuya-chan that's why I like you.' Tayuya glared at him suspiciously.

'What do you mean by that blonde shit?' she asked dangerously Naruto's face paled several degree's when he heard her tone. He cleared his throat before he answered her questions.

'I mean that if I ever do fuck up or don't act right that you'll be there to beat the shit outa me until im set straight' he said with a smirk. Which caused Tayuya to laugh lightly.

'Whatever you say shithead you bet I'll always be there to kick your blonde ass around!' she exclaimed with a smirk which caused Naruto to sweat drop

'That wasn't the point Tayuya I meant that you'd always be there to support me and I would support you' he muttered. Tayuya threw her arms up in the air in mock frustration.

'why cant I just do both!' she screamed .The two soon broke out into a fit of laughter at her actions. After their fit had passed Naruto made a suggestion.

'Do you want to help me spar Tayuya-chan?'

He asked hopefully the redhead shrugged as she pulled out her flute and checked it

'Sure shithead I have the time to kick your ass if you've got the time to be in the hospital' Tayuya said with a smirk. Which caused Naruto to spot a cocky grin

'I heal fast Tayuya-chan how about loser buys the winner dinner ?' he asked confidently which caused the red head to smirk.

'you're buying either way shithead you made out with me without even asking me out first you cockroach !' she shouted with a smirk Naruto quickly made a come back.

'Y-Yeah but you kissed me back and then kissed me again but none the less I'll pay' he said in a defeated voice as he knew arguing with women was useless.. The redhead smirked at his defeated tone they both then got into fighting stances.

'Now Naruto just because we're dating im not going to go easy on you understand?' Tayuya asked Naruto looked up at her and the inside he was jumping for joy[yes yes she said were dating!] he shouted internally he then responded.

'I wouldn't have it any other way Tayuya-chan' Tayuya returned the smile

'Whatever shithead' she said as she brought her flute towards her lips.

She then began to play a tune that Naruto recognized as giant hands wrapped around Naruto's legs Tayuya smirked as his legs were crushed but to her surprise he simply disappeared in a cloud of smoke she quickly remembered what Naruto did last time with his clones and swung around just in time to block a kunai the blonde had thrown her way Tayuya smirked.

'come on blondie im not falling for the same fucking trick twice' she said arrogantly. The blonde smirked.

Which caught her off guard.

'did you check the kunai?' Naruto asked the moment Tayuya looked down a large flash engulfed the area.

'Damnit a flash bomb !'she shouted as she went through hand seals

**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU **She shouted as her doki appeared behind her when the flash cleared Naruto was no where In sight she instinctively did a back flip just in time to avoid the blonde who uppercutted through the ground the blow just missed her she smirked as she came to her feet and picked up the blondes kunai and threw it at him a moment before it hit he finished his hand seals

**FUUTON DIATOPPA NO JUTSU** HE SHOUTED AS HE SENT A LARGE BLAST OF WIND AT TAYUYA which made her loose focus as her doki were dispelled she flew back several feet she then quickly got to her feet as the blonde began to jump at her Tayuya smirked as she brought her fist back and charged it with chakra Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed this as he tried to change his direction but he was already landing just a second before his feet touched the ground he was hit by a vicious uppercut courtesy of the redhead the attack sent him flying twenty feet away into a tree Tayuya smirked when she looked at Naruto's limp form. She quickly ran to the tree out of concern she bent down to look at the now unconscious blonde. She quickly pulled his unconscious form to his feet and stood him up against the tree. She then slapped him ;hard; to wake him up Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to come face to face to the now smiling red head. That was holding him up.

'damn Tayuya-chan you have one hell of an arm' Tayuya's smile turned into a grin before she responded

'You need to work on your taijutsu Naruto you focus way to much on nin jutsu'.' she said matter of factly which caused the blonde to grin sheepishly before he responded.

'yeah taijutsu isn't really my stong suit' he was then interrupted by Tayuya.

'no shit Blondie I fucking wasted your ass!' she shouted with a smirk which caused Naruto to frown he took a deep breath before responding.

'I hate to interrupt your celebration Tayuya-chan cut I almost won if it wasn't for my taijutsu I could've won' he said matter of factly Which made Tayuya shrug she then noticed that she still had her arms around him and before she knew what she was doing she quickly kissed him on the lips. The kiss was brief only about three seconds but it was enough. To shut the blonde up. She then quickly pulled away 'hurry up blondie we got a date' Naruto nodded and quickly dusted himself as he began to follow the redhead.

**LATER **

'So where do you wana go Tayuya-sama?' Naruto asked smartly which earned him a light smack from the redhead. The two were in the market sector of oto Tayuya sighed before responding.

'Hmm how about there' she pointed to a ramen bar which caused Naruto to beam with excitement.

He then grabbed the redhead and then hugged the red head playfully in the middle of the sreet shocking all those who knew the two.

'god I love you Tayuya-chan ramen is my favorite food ever!' he exclaimed which surprised the bystanders even simply shrugged as she pried the playfull blonde off of her.

'whatever shithead I bet I can eat more than you!' she challenged she then felt a slight tingle of fear at what the blonde did next his eyes became several shades brighter as he grinned but it wasn't a normal grin this grin looked distorted and somewhat sadistic his grin then turned into a foxy then replied in a slightly crazed voice.

'your on!he shouted the two then entered the ramen bar.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at who he saw said person smiled up at him.

'Hey Naruto Tayuya how have you two been?' Kin asked Tayuya just shrugged off the question while an anime fuse appeared above Naruto's head when it burned down he shouted

'hey kin-san!' the energetic blonde yelled Tayuya bopped him on the back of the head as she rolled her eyes. Kin smirked at Tayuya's reaction.

'forgive me for bringing this up' she said in an innocent voice she then continued

'but kidomaru told zaku that he saw you two making out' she said the last part slyly the young couple suddenly blushed bright red with one thought going through their heads [damn you spiderman!]

Kin smirked at their reactions before she spoke

'ha so it is true oh my god you two are dating!' kin exclaimed both Naruto and Tayuya nodded in affirmative kin smiled at them andf placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

'it's alright you two look great together im happy for you two I wish zaku was as loyal as Naruto here she then placed a hand on Naruto's cheek as she continued

'this guy heres like a puppy dog he's so trusting'naruto blushed in embarrassment at the praise he then spoke

'thanks kin-san and don't worry I'll talk to zaku okay?' Naruto asked kin smiled brightly at him and nodded

'well I'll see you guys later!' kin shouted just before she left the bar and spoke again

'just don't stay out to late you two ' kin said slyly with a wink she then left the two to attempt and hide their embarrassment.

Tayuya placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder as the two took seats towards the back of the pair then placed their orders two miso ramen for each starters. As soon as their food arrived Tayuya broke the silence.

'get ready to lose shithead' she said with a smirk Naruto looked at her amused as she reached for her chopsticks.

'I've never lost when it comes to eating ramen Tayuya-chan he said with that same distorted grin she shuddered slightly when she saw it.. She took a deep breathn as she regained all her confidence she then responded.

'Well then shithead today is going to be a day of mourning for your sorry ass!' she shouted with a smirk as she began to eat her ramen in a speed that rivaled Naruto's own. Naruto looked on in awe at how she was eating a large blush began to cover his face.

[kyuubi!] Naruto called out

'**YES KIT WHAT IS IT?' **the kitsune asked Naruto beamed brightly before responding.

[I think im in love!] he screamed internally. Kyuubi chuckled Naruto then went back to the real world as he to picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. At an in human rate.

Seven bowls of ramen later Tayuya called it quits

'burp I'm full shithead' shortly after Naruto put down his chopsticks and burped as well

'me two Tayuya-chan' Tayuya quickly counted the bowls in her head as she let out a disappointed sigh before speaking.

'nine to seven I guess you win shithead' she said with a weak glare Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder

Don't sweat it Tayuya-chan back when I lived in konoha I had to eat fast so those damn leaf scum wouldn't notice me!' he said the last part with a little venom in his place a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

'relax Naruto orochimaru-sama has plans for that damned village of yours.' Tayuya said with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened then he relaxed when he figured out what Tayuya meant by plans a grin slowly spread across his face as he an kyuubi wanted their revenge. Tayuya noticed the grin and smirked.

'it's not for a few months you dumbass so be patient' Tayuya ordered while Naruto nodded in agreement

'I know Tayuya I know but did I ever tell you about my past it might make you understand why I hate them so much?' he asked while Tayuya nodded in negative

Naruto sighed 'then follow me this place is to open' he said and after he paid for the food the two set off Tayuya was in for a surprise that's for sure.

Tayuya's mouth was wide open in shock of what the blonde told her the two were in the woods when Naruto began to tell her of the horrible things the village had did to him Naruto noticing her state gently cupped her chin and closed her mouth. He then gave her a reassuring smile.

'since I told you my life would you mind telling me yours Tayuya?' he asked curiously The redhead nodded and began to tell him of her life

Now Naruto was the one who waqs slack jawed the redhead noticed this and smirked before she calmly picked up a rock and threw it at him . The object soared through the air before it hit him directly in the gut the force of the blow made the air leave his lungs. Tayuya looked on in amusement at the pained expressions passing over the blonde's face. She then shrugged and walked over to him as she helped him to his feet. The blonde coughed before he spoke

'damn that arm of yours Tayuya-chan one of these days that things gona kill me!' he shouted as the redhead smirked.

'hey if it weren't for that damn durability of yours you'd be dead already so quit your whining' she chastised . As Naruto dawned a defeated look

'as you wish Tayuya-sama ' he said in a flat voice which caused the redhead to chuckle she stopped her chuckling when she felt his lips pressed against hers she quickly responded to the brief kiss as the two pulled apart and walked back to the village then went towards their apartments.

**A/N FUCKING HELL THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE HOLY FUCK ANY WAY NARUTO WILL GET HIS SUMMON NEXT CHAPTER AND ONE QUESTION WHY IS EVERYONE TO LAZY TO JOIN A DAMN COMMUNITY MY COMMUNITY NARUXTAYU HAS NO MEMBERS AND OUR BROTHER COMMUNITY WHISTLING LEAF ONLY HAS THREE SUBSCRIBERS AND IM ONE OF THEM IF YOU ALL ARE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS PAIRING THEN SUBSCRIBE FOR OUR COMMUNITIES REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY HERES WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ THIS I LIKE IT WHEN NARUTO IS GODLIKE SO NATURALLY THAT IS WHAT HE IS GOING TO BE IN MY STORIES SECONDLY TAYUYA IS AWESOME THIRDLY DARK NARUTO RULES!**

**DISCLAIMER IF I OWNED NARUTO I WOULD SELL IT SO I COULD MAKE MORE DISCLAIMERS YAY ALL HAIL JASHIN. ^**

Naruto was currently in his mind scape having been summoned by the kyuubi he was a bit suspicious as to what the fox wanted. The only thing the fox told him was that he had a gift for the boy Naruto knew full well that demons don't just give anything the fox had a plan.. He quickly reached the kyuubi's cage his eyes widened when he saw the scroll in the foxes mouth. The fox then placed the scrool outside of his cage and gestured towards Naruto. Naruto took the scroll and gave the fox a questioning look the demon grinned before replying.

'**THIS IS THE SCROLL OF THE DEATH DEMONS BEING THE DEMON LORD I HOLD THE SCROLL FOR EVERY LEVEL OF DEMON THE DEATH DEMONS ARE THE STRONGEST THEIR LEADERS ARE THE SHINIGAMI THEMSELVES. LUCKILY FOR YOU I HOLD THE SCROLL IF YOU SHOULD CHOOSE TO SIGN THIS SCROLL YOU SHALL GAIN THE KNOWLEDGE OF ALL THE DARK JUTSU YOU WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO SUMMON ALL THE RANKS OF THE DEATH DEMONS FROM WRAITHS AND REAPERS TO SHINIGAMI THEMSELVES YOU WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO HARNESS THE FULL AMOUNT OF MY CHAKRA . **Naruto gave the fox a questioning look before he spoke

'What do you get out of this deal lord kyuubi?' Naruto asked suspiciously which caused the demon to smirk.

'**STRAIGHT TO BUISSINESS I SEE VERY WELL HERES WHAT YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME YOU MUST ALLOW ME TO FEEL THER WORLD THROUGH YOUR SENSES AND YOU MUST LEARN A SPECIAL JUTSU DO YOU AGREE?'** Kyuubi asked hesitantly Naruto's eyebrow rose at having to learn a new jutsu.

'Whats the jutsu?' Naruto asked kyuubi the fox sighed before he spoke.

'**THE JUTSU IS CALLED YOUKAI SHOGUN KYOUIKU OR IN ENGLISH DEMON LORD RELEASE.'** Naruto's eyes widened in surprise he was about to protest when kyuubi spoke up.

'**RELAX KIT THE JUTSU DOESN'T ACTUALLY RELEASE ME FROM THE SEAL IT SIMPLY LETS ME TAKE OVER YOUR BODY IN A LOSING BATTLE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TAKE CONTROL BACK WHENEVER YOU WANT.' **kyuubi said quickly Naruto sighed but nodded none the less.

'Very well kyuubi I accept your offer' Naruto said which caused the kyuubi to grin.

'**VERY GOOD SIGN YOUR NAME IN BLOOD ON THE SCROLL THEN SEAL IT WITH MY CHAKRA ONCE THAT IS DONE WILL DO THE REST' **Kyuubi said with a smile the demon was no doubt looking forward to the taste of blood he would get when the kit went to battle. Naruto nodded as he grabbed a kunai and slit his palm. He then wrote his name in blood and sealed it with the foxes chakra the contract grew a dark red as the sighning was complete.

The kanji for demon death and darkness then appeared on the palm side of his forearms then a black cloack made out of dark chakra that was nearly indestructible and had regenerative abilities that was cold to the touch appeared in front of Naruto. Along with a spear with a silver blade hardened with death chakra and a mask shaped like a foxes skull made out of demon chakra enhanced silver appeared in front of him Naruto's eyes widened kyuubi chose this moment to speak.

'**AS LONG AS YOU WEAR THESE ITEMS YOU CAN SUMMON THE DEATH DEMONS THE ITEMS WILL BE SEALED IN THE LEFT FOREARMS KANJI WHEN NOT IN USE YOU CAN ONLY USE YOUR RIGHT ARM TO ACTIVATE JUTSU NEVER YOUR LEFT IF YOU USE YOUR LEFT YOU'LL DIE.** Kyuubi warned in a serious voice Naruto nodded his mind was then filled with the knowledge of all the dark and forbidden jutsu of the world he quickly went unconscious due to the strain the knowledge put on due to learning so many jutsu so quickly.

When he awoke he saw that the seals were still present on his forearms he smirked inwardly lets see if Tayuya could beat him up now. As Naruto began to feel the surge of dark power coursing through his veins.

[Kyuubi this feels amazing !] the blonde thought as he was in awe of the power he felt coursing through him. The demon chuckled at the boys attitude

'**THIS IS ONLYTHE BEGINNING KIT GO AND TRY OUT THE SEALS' **Kyuubi ordered Naruto nodded as he headed out towards the training grounds to test his new found strength.

Naruto made it to the training grounds and began activating the seals on his left forearm completely unaware of the redhead that was watching him intently. The seals activated as the reapers cloack formed around him and the mask on demons and spear of darkness formed in his hands he pressed the mask against his face as it formed to fit his features Tayuya gasped as she saw the mask form around his face and the dark pressure the outfit seemed to radiate around him she almost forgot it was Naruto she was chose this moment to speak.

'**TRY TO SUMMON WRAITHS '**Kyuubi said Naruto nodded as a black chakra with a slightly red tint began to form around him as the seals converted his and kyuubi's chakra into darkness, demon and death chakra .the boy then began to go through one handed seals being sure to only use the left hand to hold the spear when he finished he shouted.

**SHI YOUKAI KYOUIKU NO JUTSU **he shouted as four cloacked demons appeared in front of him the demons took one look at him and kneeled their faces obscured in a veil of darkness their clawed hands each clutching a silver halberd .Naruto smirked inwardly at the display of loyalty. As he gave an order.

'Rise to your feet!' Naruto ordered as the four wraiths stood halberds planted into the ground to show respect.

'state your race" Naruto ordered as the wraiths bowed they all then spoke.

'We are wraiths the lowest level of death demons we number in the thousands Naruto-sama' Naruto nodded. He then felt a familiar presence he smiled beneath his mask before he turned back to his wraiths.

'very well I have no tasks for you you are dismissed!' the wraiths nodded and disappeared in black flames.

Naruto then activated his left hand seals again as the objects disappeared within the seals. He smirked as he spoke

'Tayuya-chan its not polite to stare'he then heard a series of curse words coming from the bushes as Tayuya walked up to him. Tayuya then held out a finger meaning she had something to say.

'how did you know it was me Naruto?' she asked curiously Naruto smiled before he spoke.

'due to all the time I've spent with you I can detect you by your scent Tayuya-chan'. He said with a smirk. Causing the redhead to blush she almost had forgotten that he had super human senses but the whole scent recognition thing was a little weird to her on one hand she was happy that the two knew so much about the other on the other hand he knew her by smell!

Tayuya then felt the need to change the subject with that thought in mind she spoke.

'so.. Where did you get the summons their a bit uh I don't know strange?' she asked as Naruto's smile quickly changed to a grin.

'The kyuubi gave me the demon summoning as well as the demon death and darkness seals.' he then showed her his forearms.

Her eyes widened when she saw the seals on his arms when she began to stare Naruto brought his hands back to his sides to jar her from her thoughts. She shook her head clear before she spoke.

'heh sounds like a strong summon if you need special seals just to use them' she said in a complimentary manner. Which caused Naruto to beam with pride as he was jumping for joy internally while kyuubi just summoned a pair of earplugs so he could be deaf to the blondes thoughts.

Naruto pulled himself out of his mindscape when he saw the red head staring at him as if she was expecting a blonde smiled a true smile at the redhead her stern expression softened Naruto chose this moment to speak..

'thanks Tayuya-chan that means a lot to me' he said a smile lining his words as he spoke. The redhead smiled for a millisecond before she shrugged but Naruto knew what it was. She then spoke.

'okay .. Anyway orochimaru sent me to get you for your meeting c'mon blondie we better go.' she said Naruto nodded as the two left towards the otokages tower. On the way Tayuya asked a question.

'so blondie let me get this straight because of those seals you know every dark jutsu ?' Tayuya asked carelessly which caused Naruto to sport a cocky grin as he nodded.

'yep there are a few downsides however 'he said regretfully. Tayuya looked at him expectantly.

'such as?' she asked she didn't see any disadvantage in being nearly invincible and all powerful but apparently blondie did Naruto sighed before he spoke.

'such as I cant cast jutsu with my left hand I cant do medical jutsu anymore and I have to find a dark version for all my jutsu's I had before I agreed to the deal which means no shadow clones.' he said sadly. Tayuya nodded as she punched him lightly in the shoulder

'figures every power has a price Naruto so you better snap out of this depression shit because I hate emo fucks!' she said with a smirk which caused the blonde to smile.

'thanks Tayuya-chan and also…I am not ever going to be a fucking emo!' he shouted with mock anger that caused Tayuya to smirk

'whatever you say emo boy' she said In a teasing manner which caused Naruto to frown. Before a foxy smirk appeared on his features. As he knew one way to get back at the redhead.

'awe I love you to Tayuya-hime' he said slyly which caused the redhead to blush in embarrassment.

'w-whatever shithead' she stammered out as the two reached the otokages chambers.

Just when Tayuya was about to leave she heard the blondes voice break the silence

'kiss me good luck Tayuya-chan?' he asked which caused the redhead to smirk.

She walked towards him and pressed her lips lightly to his she then pulled away smirk still in place throughout the motion she then began to walk away.

'bye blondie' she called out as she rounded a corner and disappeared from view. Naruto smiled she really was starting to grow on him. He shook those thoughts from his head as he entered the snakes chambers.

Orochimaru smiled up at him the snakes eyes widened when he felt the dark power racing through him the snake calmed himself as the blonde approached. The blonde instantly went down to a kneeling position in front of the snake. Sannin. Orochimaru frowned when he noticed the seals on the boys forearms.

[damn you kyuubi now I cant give him a curse seal due to your chakra damned kitsune!] he hissed internally. No matter he would simply have to find a new way to control the boy. A smile slowly spread across his features as he made a plan.

'I see the kyuubi has been good to you Naruto-kun' the snake said with a false smile as his mind began to plot. Naruto nodded

'hai orochimaru-sama the demon lord kyuubi has given me a summoning scroll along with the knowledge of all dark jutsu which of course includes the perfected version of the edo tensei given enough of kyuubi's chakra I can revive the dead by making bodies out of thin air.' the blonde said with a grin orochimaru 's eyes gleamed with excitement as Naruto put on his garb and began to channel kyuubi's chakra as three blank and lifeless bodies appeared in front of him suspended in the air by the kyuubi,s chakra the boy then began going through one handed hand seals as the bodies became clothed and their features changed to that of the first second and fourth hokages Naruto then finished the hand seals and shouted.

**SHI YOUKAI EDOTENSEI NO JUTSU **

The assumed lifeless bodies then opened their eyes and peered at orochimaru as Naruto spoke.

'orochimaru-sama I present to you the past kages to use for the invasion with your permission I'd like to give you a seal so that you can store them till then?' Naruto asked the snake Sannin nodded as he walked towards the blonde.

Naruto bit his thumb as he began to draw symbols on the snakes forearm until the whole arm was covered in blood symbols Naruto then went through hand seals as the three kages were sealed within the snakes arm after telling orochimaru how to use the seal orochimaru spoke.

'Naruto-kun you have just insured konoha's demise for your loyalty I shall now appoint you the leader of the sound five even superior to kimmimaro!' he exclaimed Naruto's eyes widened in surprise the blonde then spoke.

' thank you orochimaru-sama I will not fail you' the blonde said with a deep bow to the snake Sannin. Orochimaru calmly waved him off with a smirk.

'don't mention it Naruto you have just insured konoha's doom you are dismissed' Naruto nodded and bowed again as he left. Orochimaru then began to sift through his thoughts.

[humph maybe the boy is more than a pawn he nay very well be my grandest piece but he may also be my largest threat im going to have plan this carefully] orochimaru thought with a smirk.

NARUTO WAS DASHING THROUGH THE VILLAGE LOOKING FOR TAYUYA he then came upon the head quarters of the now sound six when he saw her.

'Hey Tayuya-chan' Naruto shouted out as he went over to her as she turned around. With an urgent look on her face

'shithead only the sound five and certain shinobi are allowed here what is it?' she asked in an urgent tone which caused Naruto to smirk.

'well that doesn't concern me' he said with a smirk which caused Tayuya to give him a questioning glare Naruto chuckled at her before he spoke.

'since im the leader of the now sound six I don't think is should anyway' he said as he struck a thinking pose. He then looked at Tayuya to find that her mouth was wide open he gently cupped her chin in his hand and shut her mouth with a smile.

a-are y-you serious blondie?' Tayuya asked as Naruto nodded Tayuya then looked over his appearance as she gave him a questioning look.

'then where is your uniform Naruto?' she asked suspiciously Naruto looked at her and shrugged.

'I haven't gotten one yet orochimaru said I could wear my reapers cloack until I do when on missions.' he said in a cheery tone as he activated his seals as the demon lord garb flew around him he placed the skull like mask against his head and looked over to Tayuya who shrugged.

'whatever blondie c'mon I'll show you around' she said with a smirk Naruto nodded as he followed her into the facility.

The building was fairly large and had several rooms Naruto saw a shower room each shower was separate for privacy Naruto smirked AT THAT HE DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THEM ESPECIALLY KIDOMARU TRYING TO WATCH TAYUYA SHOWER HE DIDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SAKON BECAUSE LETS FACE IT HES OBVIOUSLY GAY. They finally reached the last room which seemed to be a training area of sorts Tayuya informed him that the others would be in the room Naruto smirked from under his mask they would no doubt wish to challenge him for his position but he wasn't worried in the least he knew they were strong but he was stronger. The two entered the room to see that the others were in their training. Tayuya then spoke.

'OI DUMBASSES TURN THE FUCK AROUND THEIRS SOMEONE YOU HAVE TO MEET !.'she shouted in an ordering tone the four male members then turned to glare at her but stopped when they felt the dark power that was next to her the four slowly shifted their gaze to stare at a figure wearing a fox skull like mask wearing a cloak that seemed to flow freely with a large bladed spear in his left hand.

The figure smirked at the slightly stunned expressions on their faces he then reached up towards the hood of his cloak as he removed it as his blond hair with a red tinge appeared behind the mask he then took in their appearances one more time through his red slitted eyes before he removed the mask a shocked look was on all of their faces except for Tayuya obviously. Hes red eyes peered at the four members with contempt daring them to speak. Tayuya was the first to break the silence.

'orochimaru-sama has promoted Naruto to be the leader of the sound six however to prove his strength over you weaklings Naruto has volunteered to fight you all at once for the position' Tayuya said in an amused voice at their fearful expressions.

The four members bowed though a little hesitantly Naruto grinned at their expressions as he spoke

'alright if you don't accept me as your leader let us begin' he said as he slipped the mask back onto his face as the cloaks hood again covered his hair Naruto then continued Tayuya-chan would you step aside I do not wish to harm you.' noticing that he was serious Tayuya nodded as she went to the barricade in the arena once she was seated Naruto smirked.

'alright lets begin shall we?' Naruto asked as the other members nodded and went into level two of the curse seal. Naruto nodded in approval as he pushed more of kyuubi's chakra into the chakra conversion seals on his fore arms as the cloak grew stronger around him and a faint black aura with a red tinge appeared around him. He sighed when he saw their fearful expressions and he wasn't even using a full tail worth of chakra yet for Christ sake! He then began a series of hand seals as he cast a jutsu

**SHI YOUKAI KYOUIKU NO JUTSU** he shouted as four wraiths flew out of his cloak

He then began to go through one handed hand seals and the wraiths did the same

**KURAI SHI YARI NO JUTSU **they shouted as a dark aura of death chakra surrounded their blades.

The summons then turned to him for orders which caused him to grin he felt so powerful so in control. The blonde then spoke 'knock them out unfortunately we need them alive.' he said as a blue aura of sadness flew over him . Causing everyone in the room around him to sweat drop.

[did he really want to kill us] to himself similar thoughts were among the males of the group they were brought out of their thoughts when they heard Naruto give an order.

'attack!' he shouted as the four summons charged.

Jirobo got in front of the group as he began to throw giant rocks at he wraiths who dodged them expertly a wraith then appeared directly in front of jirobo as the fat fucker smirked as he grabbed the wraiths cloak as he thought to over power the creature but the very moment his hand touched the cloak his blood turned cold as he went to his knees in shock and pain. A the wrath looked down at the pitiful man with contempt he was tempted to end the mans existence but he had orders the summon sighed as he spoke.

'you humans are weak pitiful creatures your lucky that we were order to spare your pathetic lives.' the wraith said in a monotone voice as he hit jirobo with the side of his halberd effectively knocking him out against a wall.

The wraith was then shot in the back by a large arrow the spider man smirked thinking he had dispelled the creature when to his surprise the arrow fazed right through the creature and continued on its path unhindered the spider nin then looked over to Naruto as if expecting him to answer the obvious question. Naruto sighed as he spoke.

' don't you morons know anything/ their wraiths a cross between death spirits and demons physical blows cannot harm them you'd all be better off lying on the ground and playing dead then continuing to fight a use less battle' Naruto said dryly as kidomaru cursed under his breath that was suddenly stopped as the wraith went through hand signs.

**JIGOKU SHINKAH **the creature shouted as a large red fire ball hit kidomaru sending him flying into a wall unconscious.

'damnit!' Sakon shouted as he and kimimaru stood back to back surrounded by the four wraiths.

The wraiths smirked as they went through hand seals just as the jutsu was about to hit sakon jumped out of the way.

**KURAI TAMASHII KAGE** they shouted as their shadows shot out of the wraiths and with abhuman strength slammed into kimimaru he was hit from all sides as he was knocked out cold.

The four wraiths were then suddenly dispelled. Naruto looked at the now shaking sakon with glee as he henged his spear into a sword Sakon managed to steel himself as he and ukon separated and charged Naruto with kunai. Naruto watched as they ran towards them and stabbed him with their kunai the two faggot brothers smirked thinking it was over but when the knives connected with the cloak they shattered. Against the chakra cloack Naruto grabbed the two buy their arms as their blood turned cold he then throught them into each other and went through hand signs.

**OTO SHOGUN DENGAKI NAMI NO JUTSU**

]sound lord shock wave no jutsu[ a large wave of sound hit the two head on as it threw them into a wall the two then began to stagger to their feet only to see the blonde go through more hand signs.

**KURAI JIGOKU SHINKAH NO JUTSU**

]DARK HELL BULLET NO JUTSU[ He shouted as a black flame bullet hit the two in the legs as they tried to leap away the tried to land on their feet but the moment they hit the ground their feet collapsed from beneath them as they went unconscious from the pain.

Naruto removed the garb as it returned to his left arm seals he then looked over at the now unconscious men with a look of contempt he actually found that battle boring that shocked him slightly he couldn't believe how strong he had become. He looked over them again to find that they were all still unconscious deciding that they wouldn't wake up any time soon he walked up the barricade towards Tayuya. Who had a shocked look on her face which caused the blonde to smirk he then tapped her lightly on the shoulder to bring her out of her daze.

'so Tayuya did you enjoy the show?' he asked in an amused voice which caused the redhead to smirk. As she began to run her hands through his hair. As she spoke

'yeah you kicked their asses blondie I was laughing the whole time' she said with a smirk which caused Naruto to chuckle.

'thanks Tayuya-chan' the blonde said with a smile as the redhead did a slight shrug

'don't mention it blondie you just seem to get stronger and stronger don't you shithead?' Tayuya asked with a grin. Which caused Naruto to smile getting any sort of praise from the red head was nearly impossible which explained his happiness.

'you bet Tayuya-chan no faggot fat ass spider freak or bone fucker can stop me!' he shouted in a joking voice as the two began to laugh lightly at his antics despite the power he was still an idiot after all. And sadly nothing could change that.

The two then began to lean towards each other until their lips were mere inches apart as the two were about to kiss they were so close…

'damn why is it every time I open my eyes I have to see you two kissing?' kidomaru groaned which caused the two to jump apart they couldn't help but feel déjà vu at the experience. As it was just like the first time they kissed in truth Naruto was actually beginning to hate kidomaru. For the mans constant interruptions.

The two turned their heads to glare at the spider nin who began to shrink down at their hateful stares. The spider nin raised hi arms in a peace making gesture but Tayuya was to pissed to care she walked over to the spider nin kicked him in the nuts and began breaking his arms one by one as he coughed up blood after his bones were broken she kicked him harshly in the head knocking him out cold she then walked back up to a stunned Naruto and fisted her right hand into his hair as she pulled him into a rough kiss the blondes eyes widened when she thrust her tongue into his mouth as the two began a deep kiss . After a few seconds they pulled apart Naruto looked at her with a dazed look in his eyes he did not see that coming the redhead saw his questioning look and shrugged as the two began to hear snickering behind them when they turned they saw that every member except for kidomaru was conscious and snickering at them the two looked at their amused faces and began to blush in embarrassment.

'bit forceful don't you think kimimaru asked with a small smile as the two began to stammer out a response after a while Naruto shook off his shock and spoke

'so what if it was ?' he asked them dangerously as they all took a step back with sweat drops. As Naruto wrapped an arm around her to prove the point that he didn't mind in the least. Tayuya blushed slightly at the hand wrapped around her waist but decided to let it there instead of snapping it it would just heal any way if she did so.

They all then heard a groan as the members looked over at the broken and battered kidomaru who had a small pool of blood coming from his nose apparently he wasn't as unconscious as Tayuya thought as he had a nose bleed. Naruto rolled his eyes as Tayuya began to fume Naruto turned her so that she was facing him as he spoke.

'c'mon Tayuya we don't have to stay here they know who's in charge let me finish talking to them then we can go to the ramen bar im starving okay?' he asked as the redheads expression softened slightly as she nodded.

'alrite blondie but your paying .' she said in an ordering tone that caused the blonde to smirk as he gave her a quick hug.

'it's a deal' he said as the two pulled apart. Naruto turned to look at the other members of their team. As his expression hardened and he closed his eyes when he opened them they were red.

He enjoyed changing his eye color it freaked them out he then heard Tayuya snicker which caused him to smile effectively dropping his anger. Much to the relief of the males of the group. As they doubted giving him a hug like Tayuya did would have any effect on his anger it would probably end up pissing him off more actually. Naruto then spoke.

'alright then as your commander I would like you all to tell me your fighting styles weaknesses and other things since I already know Tayuya she is excused from this evaluation I'll go first.' all members locked their eyes on him as he spoke.

'names Naruto uzumaki specialist in dark jutsu my cloak makes me almost invincible only a few attacks can harm me. My mask allows me two read your abilities along with your thoughts all my senses are super human when I wear the mask. My spear is made of chakra enhanced silver making it indestructible the seals on my fore arms allow me to use my summons all in all im nearly unbeatable in fact Tayuya is the only person to ever defeat me in battle' at that Naruto smiled as he looked over at Tayuya who hada look of embarrassment on her smirked before he continued.

'she beat me before I gained the contract of the demons' the other members nodded in understanding.

The other members then told the blonde their strengths weaknesses and abilities after they were finished Naruto dismissed them and walked into the lounge where he plopped down on the couch to relax the bastards gave him a head ache so he chose to relax. As he began a conversation with his tenant.

[damn being a leader sure is hard work] he thought in exasperation as the kyuubi began to laugh from his cage.

' **HA YOU HAVNT EVEN BEEN THROUGH SHIT YET KIT JUST WAIT TILL YOU HAVE A MISSION WITH THOSE IDIOTS.'** the fox said in an amused voice Naruto nodded in agreement as the fox was right he hadn't even been on a mission with those guys yet and he already hated them no wonder Tayuya was so bitter.

[kyuubi I wanted to thank you even though you're the reason the leaf hated me you've been like a mentor to me so…thank you] kyuubi began to laugh which confused the blonde slightly.

'**HA DON'T GET ALL EMOTIONAL ON ME KIT REMEMBER IF YOU DIE I DIE MUSHY SHIT MAKES ME SICK ANY WAY YOUR WELCOME NOW LEAVE THAT RED HEADS BEEN STARING AT YOU FOR LIKE TWO MINUTES AND SHES STARTING TO GET FREAKED OUT'** the fox said with a smirk as Naruto left his mindscape.

He opened his eyes to find Tayuya staring down at him he quickly sat up on the couch as he formed an excuse in his head.

'oh sorry Tayuya-chan I must've fallen asleep' he said as he began to rub the back of his head sheepishly. The redhead sighed as her anger left her as she took a seat next to him.

'so are you ready for me to kick your ass at the ramen bar?' Tayuya asked confidently which made Naruto smirk.

'not yet Tayuya-chan your team mates gave me a headache' he said with a chuckle as the redhead bopped him on the shoulder gently.

'c'mon Naruto I know their a pain in the ass but you cry to much' she said with a grin which angered the blonde slightly he shook off his anger as he spoke. As he knew it was useless to argue with the redhead.

'okay Tayuya-chan I'll go for you .' he said with a smile s the redhead gained a triumphant smirk. She then stood up and placed her hand in front of the blonde as she spoke.

'good lets go blondie ' she said Naruto nodded as he accepted the hand as the two went to the ramen bar

**FIFTY MINUTES AND EIGHT BOWLS OF RAMEN LATER**

Naruto and Tayuya called it quits and exited the ramen bar after paying their bill.

'that was great!' Naruto exclaimed earning him a smack from the red head for his obnoxiously cheery attitude.

'do you have to be so loud shithead?' Tayuya asked in irritation Naruto just shrugged which angered her slightly but she brushed it off because getting pissed at the blond wouldn't help any.

She then felt Naruto's hand clasp her own as the two continued walking a thought echoed within her head.

[you know for an idiot he really isn't such a bad guy] she thought to herself as a small smile spread across her face not bad at all.

**a/n I originally intended to make this one longer but a head ache stopped that I might take a break for a few weeks though because if I don't I might burn out till next time review and join the communities that support naru x tayu.**


End file.
